WWE: The Next Generation
by Prez-Jaxon
Summary: The future of the WWE
1. Default Chapter

THE CHARACTERS  
  
WWE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION  
TRIPLE X   
  
WWE WOMANS CHAMPION  
PEBBLES MAVIA  
  
WWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION  
ROBIN VAN DAMN  
  
WWE HARDCORE CHAMPION  
AARON STRATUS  
  
WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS  
THE MYSTERIOS  
  
PLUS THE KIDS OF OTHER WWE SUPERSTARS! 


	2. Staff Meeting

Date: May 28, 2020  
Place: Stamford, Connecticut  
Time: 7: 30 a.m.  
  
  
Two sets of feet are seen walking toward a main office. One, the pair of a man and the other a pair of that belong to a woman. The clicking of her heels drown out the squishing of his shoes. They stop in front a door and pause for a moment.  
  
Woman: Are you ready?  
  
Man: No doubt.  
  
Woman: Let's do it, then.  
  
They walk in the door and stop at the end of a long table with four people sitting around it. The people looked up and waited for them to talk.  
  
Woman: I would like to thank and welcome you all to the first meeting of the WWE in 18 years. I'm pretty sure you all remember me, I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is my brother, Shane.  
  
Shane: How are you all this morning?  
  
Everyone: Good.  
  
Shane: That's good. We called you in this morning because we are about to start production on a new WWE and my sister and I want you all to be apart of this. We both now that you have had some training, because we've watched you grow up. You eight will be the main stars of the show.  
  
Shane points to his sister. She nods her head a cuts the lights off and turns a projector on. Shane walks behind it and grabs the controller. He presses a button and a picture of a man shows up. He is tall and very well built. He has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a somewhat big nose.  
  
Shane: Adrian Lavesque a.k.a Xavier Xander Xagats. Triple X. The first WWE champ. This is Simone Johnson, the Rock's baby girl, and the first WWE woman's champion.  
  
A picture of a young woman pops up after Shane pushes the button. She has big brown eyes, long black wavy hair, and a beautiful smile. Not to mention the big breast she has. Another click of the button and a pair of twins are seen. They are obviously Latino.   
  
Shane: Reymond and Reynoir Mysterio. The sons of the WWE's greatest cruiserweight, Rey Mysterio.They are our tag team champions.  
Simone: Why are we the only three here. Aren't there other people you want to talk to. Like Anthony Martin. I'm pretty sure the son of Test would be a great champion.   
  
Stephanie: You three are our base champions. Every wrestling company has three top championships. Considering you are the kids of three of the most famous wrestlers in the world, we chose you without any thought what so ever.   
  
Adrian: So we're the cream of the crop?  
  
Shane: Basically. We've contacted a lot of new talent as well as the kids of other wrestlers. We are in the process of finding an arena that will let us put on a show once a week, just to get us going again.  
  
Stephanie: Actually, I meant to tell you before we walked in this morning. The civic center will house us next month.  
  
Shane: Cool. I would like to thank you all for showing up and I hope to see you next month. So let's get training!  
  
Everyone stood up and shoke hands. They left with a smile on their faces. Especially, Stephanie and Shane.  
  
Stephanie: Do you think Chris will want to join?  
  
Shane: I hope so. I have a lot of plans for him. 


	3. Simone's First Match

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry it took so long to post this up. It's been a long month. Anyway, there is a new format for the story. This is Simone Johnson's story and her journey through the WWE. On with the story! - PrezJaxon  
  
WWE LiveWire   
November 21, 2002  
  
The lights in the civic center went out and the crowd burst into cheers as the show began. The titontron came alive a few seconds after the lights disappeared. A picture of Vince K. McMahon shows up on the screen and the crowd goes wild at the sight of his face. A familiar voice comes over the PA system.   
  
Shane: Vincent Kennedy McMahon. A man who reinvented wrestling or what we now call Sports Entertainment. A way to bring sports and drama together lived through forty years. This sport gave us some of the most famous wrestlers in the world.  
  
A picture of the WHOO! Man himself, Ric Flair is shown and the crowd goes wild again.  
  
Shane: The 16 time World Champion, Ric Flair.  
  
A picture of Hollywood Hulk Hogan appears. The crowd goes silent while his face and some footage of the Hulkster played.  
  
Shane: The late Hollywood Hulk Hogan. A champion in his own right.  
  
The crowd hears glass shatter and they erupt into cheers as the music of 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin plays through the arena. His picture shows up and Shane continues his speech.  
  
Shane: The Texas Rattlesnake, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin.  
  
His picture slides over and a picture of Debra shows up on the side of him. She has normal business suit on and her beautiful smile.  
  
Shane: And his wife, The Southern Belle, Debra.  
  
A photo of Triple H shows up and the crowd goes wild once again. He is on the ring apron and he has his mean face on.  
  
Shane: The Game, Hunter Hertz Helmsley, Triple H.   
  
A picture of the Rock with the WWE championship in his hand is shown and the crowd lets out a deafening cheer.  
  
Shane: The Peoples' Champion, The Great One, The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment, the Rock.  
  
A flash of the other superstars who have worked for this company plays on the titantron. It stops on people as, Undertaker, Kane, Kurt Angle, Chris Beniot, Edge, Rey Mysterio, Trish Stratus, The Hardy Boyz, all three Dudleyz, and Brock Lesnar. The picture of Vince shows up again and it shatters revealing a new picture under it. It's Stephanie and Shane back to back with that McMahon grin on their faces. The crowd of anxious fans cheers once again.  
  
Shane: Welcome to the next generation.  
  
The picture burns and only leaves the WWE logo behind.  
  
The arena is suddenly filled with fireworks as the show begins. People are jumping up and down as more fireworks go off. Once they stop everyone gets a good look at the stage to see what they have improved. The stage is set up to resemble the old SmackDown! set, with a few modifications. The sides of the titantron have thin screen with LiveWire! going down them. Instead of having the big fist over the titantron, it has been replaced by the WWE logo.  
  
"Here comes the money." Goes over the PA system and lights turn green. The old entrance video of Shane McMahon plays with the music. "{Here we go!}Here comes the money. Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money {Dollar bills.}" The Boy Wonder walks out with a mic in his hands. He wraps his hand into a fist and pats it on his chest. He walks down to the ring, climbs the steps, and enters. He does his quick feet maneuver and the crowd goes wild. The music stops and he puts the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"Hello and welcome to World Wrestling Entertainment," he says and the crowd erupts into more cheers. " I know you've missed us over the last few years but we're back and ready to entertain you. Some of you know me and some of you new onlookers don't know me. I'm Shane McMahon, the son of Vince McMahon, and I run this show. It would be kind of hard to run this business all by myself now wouldn't it. That's I have a Vice President. And she's my baby sister, Stephanie McMahon."  
  
The crowd burst into cheers and let Shane continue. "Unfortunately, she couldn't be here tonight. She had a family emergency to run to. Not our family but her family. That's a whole 'nother situation. All right, who has had enough of me talking? Are you ready for some action?" The crowd screams its approval of Shane getting out of the ring and some wrestlers into it. "Okay, but I have one thing to say. If a superstar here tonight is the child of a past superstar, their parents will accompany him or her. As Mick Foley would say, Have a Nice Day!"   
  
"If Ya Sssmmmeelll, what the Rock, is cooking," goes through the arena and the crowd stands up to see the their champion. A spotlight hits the stage and a man in his late forties is standing under it. He raises his hand and his eyebrow and the crowd knows that man is the Rock. He points to his right and another spotlight hits that area. A young woman is standing there and has her back turned to the crowd. She is wearing a leather top, shorts with "Pebbles" written on them and boots that resemble the ones the Rock used to wear on. She turns around and heads towards the ring with the Rock behind her.   
  
"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied to ring by her father, the Rock, from Miami, Florida, Pebbles Maivia!" Marcos Garcia yells over the mic as she enters the ring. She leaned over the ropes and gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
A guitar rif plays and a woman with black hair with red streaks ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope. "And her opponent from Detroit, Michigan, Riot!"  
The ladies stare each other down and pace around the ring. After a few seconds more, the finally lock up.  
  
Riot then got the upperhand and whipped her off the ropes, but Pebbles countered and hit the flying clothesline. Riot got up and Pebbles told Riot to bring it. Riot pushed her in the chest and then they started exchanging blows. They fought to the outside and Pebbles got Riot back in the ring. Riot reversed the Irish whip and went for a sunset flip, but Pebbles countered and kicked her in the face. Pebbles went for an early Rock Bottom and Riot blocked it and went back on the attack. Riot kicked Pebbles in the head while she was down and then got her in the corner and then in the middle of the ring and sidewalk slammed Pebbles and then got her in the abdominal stretch. Riot then tried to roll up Pebbles, but she kicked out. Pebbles was in the corner and Riot scratched her fingers across the back of Pebbles. Riot then got up on the ropes and nailed Pebbles with blows and then stepped off and Pebbles turned it around. Riot nailed Pebbles with a choke hold slam while she ran at her and then choked her against the ground. Pebbles fought out and then tried to beat on Riot, but she grabbed her by the shorts and tossed her clearly over the top rope. They made their way to the outside and Riot slammed Pebbles into the table and then went for a chair but the referee stopped her. They got back in the ring and Pebbles went for the sharpshooter and locked it in the middle of the ring.   
Riot finally looked to be tapping out, but the referee was out arguing with the Rock and Pebbles stopped and let her go. Riot kicked her in the stomach and then nailed Pebbles with the Rock Bottom and went for the pin, but she kicked out. Riot then got up and Pebbles hit the Rock Bottom on her and Riot kicked out very quickly. Riot went crazy and punched her in the gut again. Riot picked her head between her legs, lifted her up on her shoulders, and slammed Pebbles down on the mat with a powerbomb, but Pebbles managed to kick out. Riot got up and kicked Pebbles and then went for the powerbomb again, but she was tossed over Pebbles' shoulders. Pebbles then hit the Rock Bottom yet again but she did not go for the pin. Pebbles kicked up and hit the People's Elbow and pinned Riot to win the match.   
  
"Here is your winner, Pebbles!" Marcos screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The Rock slid into the ring and hugged his baby girl. He raised her hand in victory as the crowd yelled their approval. She seems to be on the verge of tears as the two walk backstage. They walk past the Mysterio twins and straight to Stephanie and Shane's office. Stephanie opens the door after Simone's soft knocks.  
  
"Congratulations," Stephanie says as she shakes her hand. "You're going to be just as popular as your father."  
  
"I hope so," She replies.  
  
"Good because the writers have come up with a good storyline."  
  
"Look, Stephanie," Dwayne says interrupting her. "I don't want my baby girl in anything to provocative."  
  
"Daddy please," She says to her father. "I'm an adult. I can handle myself and to top it off, I can act. So it's not like I'm going to fall for anyone."  
  
The door to the office opens and two people walk in. A woman and a man walk in. The woman walks up to Dwayne and gives him a hug as do Simone and the man. They shake hands with Stephanie and Shane.  
  
"Patricia Stratigias, long time no see," Dwayne says.  
  
"Dwayne Johnson, same to ya," Patricia replies to him.  
  
"See Dwayne, this is our storyline. It involves you two and your kids." Shane says to the former WWE Champion.  
  
"Right. Remember that episode you and Patricia kissed after the kiss my ass club was closed?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Again, sorry about that. But we thought that the kids could fall in love."  
  
"Sounds cool to me," Patricia said.  
  
"I like it to dad," Simone agreed with Patricia trying to get her father to jump on the bandwagon.  
  
"I guess it sounds all right," he finally says.  
  
"Well there's a twist to the story," Stephanie added. "That night you and Trish had a one night stand and Aaron was the result."  
  
"What!" Dwayne yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
  
Will Dwayne agree to be Aaron's father or will he disapprove of the whole storyline? All this and more plus more WWE kids in the next chapter. 


End file.
